


Sons and Daughters

by AuntieAusten



Category: Jane Austen - Fandom, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieAusten/pseuds/AuntieAusten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of 1773 was the starting point for social changes for many of the English colonists in Colonial America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons and Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> This an AU version of Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility.  
> Instead of Regency England the setting is the first thirteen English colonies and future states.  
> The timeline begins 1770 instead of 1792-1797.

**December 16, 1773**

" _My dear wife is very fond of tea, however, I refuse to accept that we are to pay taxes to a Parliament of which we have no representation_." Henry Dashwood thought to himself.

The younger Robert Ferrars was quick to follow suit and began to heave Eleanor's tea chests into the same river. A baffled Captain Hull could only manage to silently look on.

It was a most peculiar scene that took place once the long drawn meeting finally had ended. A crowd consisting of nearly 200 men began to gather on nearby hill. Maybe it would have been less peculiar if it wasn't for the fact that most if not all men were disguised. Soo,the men divided further into groups of two,and they began to chant angry Indian war cries as they began to enter the three ships. One of the first two to enter the Beaver was John Dashwood, he soon took charge of the task and the astonished Captain Bruce did not object. Not even when John Dashwood began to heave crates of tea into the river. _"I hope my older sister will not be able to discover that I too was directly involved in the retribution of the English Townshend Revenue Act, and the Tea Act. My disguise must be clever enough to disguise my true identity,_ " Robert Ferrars thought as he was certain that his sister would react in disbelief. _"It is unfair that we are forced to pay taxes without any representation_ "Willoughby thought as proceeded to heave crates of tea into the river. As both "Darthmouth" and "Eleanor" had carried a shipment of 114 chests of tea while the Beaver had held 114. After three hours, no more tea chests could be was probably made easier since they used their tomahawks to dispose of the tea. In total 346 crates of tea went into the river.

* * *

 

**Connecticut,Hardford Ferrars' Farm July 1774**

Back in Connecticut and at the Ferrars' farm, one of the indentured servants was still dressed as if he were to get up and work. In the rows of house, the distant sound of heavy snoring, crying children and the usual moans made it appear as if it was an ordinary day. Joe Ferrars tipped on his toes back to the bunk beds. He was only pretending to be asleep, he was hoping he could run away. Far away from the Ferrars' farm and forget everything he knew of grain making. After ten years of faithful service, Edward Ferrars' had convinced his parents to pay for his liberation. Now Joe was a free man, he pitied his fellow indentured workers. As a now free man, he was not obligated to continue working on the Ferrars' farm. What else was he supposed to do... At least not before the events of the Boston Massacre and the Dumping of Tea in Boston, those events convinced Joe he could not stand by and watch his fellow people suffer and struggle as they thought a battle that he should be part of. Or so Joe thought so Joe would was not willing to give up the trusted life at the Ferrars farm. Joe had heard a rumor of Lord Dunmore's Ethiopian regiment, that it was made up of slaves. He was heading for Virginia, and he could only hope he would be he told himself he could always join the Black Loyalists and do his service in the Black Brigade. Since Joe no longer was an indentured worker, he might be better of serving in the Black Brigade. Even though he no longer was a servant, suddenly his life had found a would fight to liberate his fellow Black people. He was still hesitating if the British or the colonists would be first to grant liberation to all indentured servants. Yet he was willing to sacrifice his life if it meant that full abolishment of slavery would come. "Time had finally come Joe had decided to quit as the only hired worker at Ferrars' farm. For the Ferrars' family, it was a bittersweet moment. After ten years of service, Joe had decided it was time for him to seek his future elsewhere. , the house keeper usually so stoic, struggled to maintain her calm disposition. While she sighed, Edward nodded in encouragement and still had his arm around Joe's.'

"Joe, I think I must commend for your willingness to surrender your life," she said with proudness as she discreetly blow her nose in her handkerchief."

"It seems proper." Joe nodded in silence and overlooked the three people.

"If I were you, I would be sure to join the Loyalists since it seems more likely that the British eventually will outlaw slavery," she said as her eyes begun to tear.

"Personally, I'm not yet convinced. But if you say that you believe the British will grant all indentured workers freedom, then how am I to disagree."

"You truly are a hero, Joe, and I'm certain you would be a nice addition to any regiment in the British army," said Robert while eyeing his older brother seeking his and nodded slowly as he turned and looked back at the rows of little houses.

"It had been slightly improper to continue housing Joe in the same buildings as the indentured servants. But Joe had not complained; he had insisted. He didn't want to part with the likes of them even if he now was a free Black man. "You flatter me, Robert." Joe whispered and lifted of his hat

. "Joe, have you considered what you will be doing if the British abolish slavery?" Edward asked curiously.

"I haven't really thought about it, sir. I suppose I would want to settle down and start a family. But first of all, I need a wife." Joe was surprised to hear the words that now came out of his mouth. Before his liberation, he was content with his life even if it had become somewhat of a routine.

"Please take my advice, Joe. The woman you decide to marry must have finished her indenturement. Or else your future children might be born into servitude," Mrs. Ramsey' voice became thick.

"That is very good advice. I'll be certain to remember that," Joe nodded in approval towards Edward.

"But Joe, where exactly will you go?" Robert suddenly asked as if he was in a hurry.

"I suppose I should try to get to Boston Massachusetts, or as close as I could get."

Since the Boston Massacre and the Boston Tea Party both had occurred there, Joe thought it was wise to try to get to Boston. "Please be careful, Joe. Even if it is for a noble cause," Mrs. Ramsey said as she looked into Joe's dark eyes.

She was the first that had begun waving her farewell to Joe. Besides the eldest Ferrars son, none of the Ferrars family members were willing to bid farewell to one of their most loyal servants.

"We will miss you terribly, Joe."

Edward began waving towards Joe who now was turning away from the farm. Joe turned back smiled and begun waving in had tried to persuade his parents to bid farewell to Joe,but Mr. Ferrars and his wife were both proud and of the opinion that servants should know their place. Liberation didn't make an indentured servant's social class improve;it still remained the same. Robert too, always looked forward to the days when his only brother was at home andwas eager to join his elder brother. Like Edward, Robert too had been very fond of Joe and it was likely they would been closer if Mr. and Mrs. Ferrars hadn't intervened. The proud parents refused to step outside Joe was not a guest or relative to them. Mr. Ferrars wasn't proud of the fact that his eldest son was so friendly with the help and his younger brother seemed to be the same. sighed when Mrs. Ferrars asked for their sons' whereabouts,knowing perfectly well where the two of them would be. Mrs. Ferrars might not want to bid farewell to Joe, but that didn't mean she didn't want to know what her two sons were up to. She had been silently peaking behind the curtain in her room. _As soon as Joe has left, I shall see to it that Robert does not continue in his brother's path. Or else I'll disown the both of them_ , Mrs. Ferrars thought.

* * *

 

**Pennsylvania, Philadelphia Norland Plantation**

Henry Dashwood thought of himself as a very privileged man, married twice he had a son and from his current marriage three young daughters. Their eldest Elinor despite having had her first assembly, three years ago,she was still waiting for her first proposal. In time, Henry knew Elinor would be a married woman. She was the least of his worries. The less he worried for his eldest the more he worried for the other two, especially his second; Marianne. She was naive and curious,and of his three daughters she was considered the most handsome. Unless the situation with the British improved or was resolved, he worried that if war broke out Marianne would become his constant worry. As the family gathered for supper, he harked before he looked straight at his wife behind the corner of his spectacles.

 

"Ellen,dear, I think we better send Marianne on her first assembly soon. She could go with Elinor."

"Henry, darling, I was just thinking the same." Mrs. Dashwood smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"I'd prefer to see her married too with a short engagement if need be," Henry said with a strict authoritative voice.

"It's rather unconventional to let your second daughter marry before your firstborn. But I think it's the best considering the current situation," in a more uplifting tone of voice Mrs. Dashwood returned her husband's look.

"I'm hoping that I'd still be around in time for our youngest first cotillion too." Henry took a sip of wine.

"My one and constant worry will always be our beloved Marianne. Margaret still has time to form a character of good moral." Mrs. Dashwood began stirring in her soup.

 _Henry was hoping that a marriage between one of his daughters and a wealthy plantation or factory owner would be very beneficial for Norland._ Thanks to his young wife, Norland had been able to start producing staves and headings made of pine. The pine in turn was sent from Georgia and the Palmer's big pine plantation. Henry had first been indecisive about what direction Norland should take all those years ago when his first wife passed. Norland had been one of the largest tobacco plantations in not only Philadelphia but the entire New England region. At first Henry had considered sugar, rice and even cotton, since he was a progressive man that always took good care of his indentured workers. He thought it was wise to start producing something that could be produced on a task run basis. It would be better for his workforce even if the profit would decrease. As the first Dashwood to choose to settle down in Pennsylvania, he thought it was an insult for the colonists to have to pay taxes the British. High taxes at that too. He was proud to be a British man, but he ultimately wanted what would be in the best interest of his second wife and three young daughters. Of course I'd like to see at least one of my daughters' married to a British gentleman. Fortunately for Henry, Sir John Middleton and Mr. Pratt were all proud supports of the English cause. Henry was indecisive about what would be the right party to side with: the Loyalists or the Patriots. Henry saw benefits of siding with either party. _He hoped he wouldn't have to be forced to choose a side._

 

John, his only son, was as indecisive as himself, while it was widely known within New England that the Ferrars family from New York was one of the oldest British families that were supporters of the British king. Several years ago, his only son had decided to marry only on a whim and out of love. Henry was no longer sure of his son's opinion in the heated conflict. _His son's connection to British loyalists might turn into something of an obstacle. As he now was trying to form new lasting alliances between the Dashwood's and other mighty plantation owners._ The Ferrars actually ran a larger farm that cultivated corn, wheat,and barley. They had a distinguished workforce of one hundred indentured workers on their farm. The Norland plantation had employed a modest crowd for over twenty years. Since they no longer cultivated their own pine, there was only enough work to keep fifteen field hands employed. The other ten were house workers, and the last five worked were they were needed. But those were the ones who were also able to develop into skilled workers. Out of the entire plantation owner's,Henry Dashwood's reputation had been tarnished when he decided to marry his second wife. He lost what little he had left on his reputation when he decided to end the established tobacco cultivation in exchange for pine produced products. He would have been one of the first to liberate his field-hands if his older son had not interfered.Of course he was only able to free the slaves that was in his own possession and not given to him in his marriage from either of his wives. As for the indentured workers he had released them as soon as their contracts expired. 

Most plantation owners kept a crew of at least one hundred slaves Mr. Pratt from Delaware did not keep a plantation. His biggest incomes came from horse breeding and fishing. His need for indentured workers was almost equal to Henry's. He had thirty field hands employed equally between his fishing and his horses. Of the remaining twenty-five, fifteen were house workers. While the last ten were skilled laborers that he sometimes rented out for an extra income. Mr. Brandon from Massachusetts did not have a plantation even though his indentured workers presently were one hundred. Like Mr. Brandon , relayed on the sea to produce salt. A total of fifty field hands were ordered to his fishing crew or on the salt plantation. The remaining twenty five were either house workers or skilled laborers who were allowed to keep their income from their skilled labor. Sir John Middleton from South Carolina, kept an established sugar plantation where the field hands probably exceeded one hundred; another hundred indentured workers were usually kept as in house workers. Another hundred were dividing their time equally between the sugar cultivation and their own skilled labor. Smith from Raleigh kept a total of two hundred fifty indentured slaveson his rice plantation while kept two hundred and fifty workers on his cotton plantation. Mr. Grey from Maryland had an established cotton plantation with two hundred and twenty-five indentured workers; Mr. Palmer had one hundred and fifty workers on his pine plantation. Mr. Morton who only runs a mill for grain and production in New Jersey had a modest workforce of ninety-nine indentured workers. Mr. Willoughby in New Hampshire had a smaller workforce of forty-nine indentured workers to run his mill to produce flour. John Langdon had made his way through Portsmouth accompanied by a drummer. They had gathered a crowd to climb on top and claim the fort. Several hundred men had bravely without hesitation answered to his call, setting out for the Castle passing through the Piscataqua River. One of the five soldiers was Mr Willoughby. Captain John Cochran, was the provincial leader as well as the only captain. With him,five provincial soldiers were stationed at Fort William and was a very small crowd of merely six courageous soldiers that bravely had decided to defend the fort. Despite the odds against them, they had stubbornly refused to surrender to the Patriots. John Sullivan, leaders of the rebels had returned to the fort late on the night of December 15. Cleverly, without any sign of resistance, the men overran the post without gunfire and managed to removed muskets, military supplies, and over ten cannons, all property of the King.

* * *

 

**December 13, 1774,Boston, Massachusetts Delaford farm**

Four months before his more famous ride in Massachusetts, Paul Revere rode to Portsmouth to sound the alarm. Willoughby would soon join the fight, but only when it came to New Jersey and his modest farm Combe Magna.

Eliza's heart was pounding against her chest. At first, she glanced indiscreetly over at the handsome man. In the back of her mind,she could hear Mr. Brandon's thoughtful words of warning in his usual authoritative voice, " _Eliza, be careful. Don't forget where you came from. If you do, you will be hurt_." This made her rather shy. She blushed as she tried to hide her fingers in her skirts. The man was looking tentatively into her deep brown eyes. She was young and inexperienced , and her judge of character was tainted by her youth and inexperience in life. She wanted to be loved and find a husband so she could create a family of her own. Willoughby couldn't help himself, even though he knew it was wrong. To want a woman of those of whom he had been warned when he grew up. Yet, he had always fancied a young beautiful woman. Now his heart desired her. He began to carefully smoothing her shiny dark hair. _How could he even dream of loving somebody like her; if he chose to give his heart to such a woman his future would look dull? He suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked away with disgust. Such love was not encouraged if he really loved that woman,he could never claim her as his own. He would be disowned; from both his name and family he was certain of that now. He would lose his farm and eventually not be able to support the latest woman of his dreams. For Willoughby,the temptation of Eliza was a forbidden fruit. Once he had conquered her heart, his desire would be gone. Only then would he consider marrying another woman. Not a woman that he loved. Not that he loved Eliza. He only wanted Eliza as his own because she was extremely pretty, and it was socially forbidden to associate with anyone like her._


End file.
